Tommy Vercetti's Story
by M1 Grand
Summary: A timeline from 1987 to Present day of Tommy Vercetti's life in Vice City. This story takes place after you beat the game. Enjoy & please leave feedback!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this game. I'm just borrowing some names, locations, & objects (like vehicles & weapon's names), from Rockstar Games. I'm not making a profit off this story! I do have many of my own characters in this story as well.

**Tommy Vercetti's Story & Timeline**

We don't know anything about, Tommy's childhood. We do know this though, that he was a former member of the Forelli crime family, back in the day. (1960's – 1970's) The Forelli Crime Family is located in a northeastern urban city of Liberty City. For what ever crime(s) he committed back then, Tommy spent 15 years out of 25 years in jail. He got out on "good behavior". The Head of the Forelli Family was Sonny. Sonny thought that with Tommy out of jail, the feds & police would be paying close attention to not only Tommy, but HIS whole Mafia Family. Sonny & his crew had been thinking about spreading their operations down south "Vice City" so to speak, & also getting into the drug business down there.

So Sonny sends Tommy & two curriers down to Vice City. They went down there to set-up a buy. Tommy & the currier fly down to Vice City & arrive at Escorbar International Airport. They hop into a waiting car, driven by a man named Ken Rosenberg. Ken is doing this job as a favor for Sonny. Ken is a local Vice City lawyer. Anyway, from the airport they drive to the meet. The meet took place at an industrial dock, not to far from the airport. They pull up to the docks. A Maverick chopper with two occupants flies in & land about 100ft. from them. The three occupants in the chopper are Vance brothers & another guy, kind-of work for a cocaine baron boss named Ricardo. Well, Tommy, the two curriers, Victor Lance & the other guy, meet each other half way. The deal seems to be going great, until a group of Vice City SWAT officers open fire. The 2 Forelli curriers, the other guy & Lance's brother get hit & go down. While Tommy dives into the car, Lance Vance Dance, fly's off. In all the chaos Tommy lost not only the drugs, but he lost Sonny's money. Ken then drives Tommy back to the Ken's office (at 55 Washington ST). (From here on, until when Tommy rules Vive City you all should know about, by now. Right!?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My story, takes place after you completed all the story missions to the game. In my story the game ended in the summer of 1987.**

So here is the history of the Vercetti Crime Family, after the game story line ended.

After the game ended, Tommy, Ken, & Avery started to expand a bit more. Avery continued to build offices & apartments through-out VC. Tommy kept his gang strong & kept their morale strong, as well. About a week later Tommy proposed to Mercedes. They were dating since a month after they met. She was 7 months pregnant with twins Joseph & Veronica (or "V" for short), when Tommy proposed to her. Joseph & Veronica were born October 17th 1987. Tommy & Mercedes got married July 4th 1988. One month later she was pregnant again. Mercedes gave birth to Christopher, May 3rd 1989.

Today the Vercetti Crime Family still rules the crime wave in Vice City. So far the family has ruled VC for 18-19 years. From 1987-2005+. Part of the reason for this is that the Family has not expanded there organization. Tommy actually learned a lot of what not to do, thanks to Hollywood movies. Such films as: Scarface, The God Father series, the Goodfellas, & others. His father in-law (Colonel Juan Cortez or DAD), was his favorite inspiration. With dad's help Tommy's Empire took off. The family owns other real-estate in VC besides the ones we all know of. The family of course has a new lawyer. For those of you, who didn't know Ken Rosenberg, moved out to the State of San Andreas, between 1990-1991. Hugh Cortez is the lawyer for the Family. He was raised by the Colonel's brother back in Europe.

The mansion Tommy & his family live in is the same one we all know of. (Only with more rooms)

In the garage: Note: all vehicles use be the Family are everything proof:

Tommy:

1. Buffalo; his car gta:sa

2. Love Fist Limo; for business gta:vc

3. Admiral; for business gta:vc

Mercedes:

1. Cheetah; her car gta:3

2. Club; business car gta:sa

3. Mesa; fun car gta:sa

Joseph:

1. Cartel Cruiser; his car gta:3

2. FCR-900; school/work gta:sa

3. Marquis; sporting/leisure gta:sa

Christopher

1. Wayfarer; his bike gta:sa

2. V8 Ghost, will be his car when he gets his license gta:lcs

Veronica "V"

1. Yosemite; her car gta:sa '91-'06

2. Mesa; school/work gta:sa '92-'01; Mesa Grand concept gta:??? '01-preaent day

3. Sandking; fun car gta:vc '87-'96

4. Manchez; sporting gta:lcs '97-present day

The family also owns:

Boats:

1. 3 Marquis; leisure gta:sa

2. 4 Jetmax; sport gat:vc

3. 2 Tropic; leisure gta:vc

4. 8 Dinghy; extra gta:vc & gta:sa

Planes & Copters

1. 3 Shamal; trips gta:sa

2. 6 Maverick; transport gta:vc

3. 1 Sea Sparrow; protection gta:vc

The Vercetti family has their own protection. Tommy has 8, Joseph & Christopher both have 3 each, & Mercedes & V have 2 each. V & Joseph both go to the same college in Down Town. There they have their own condos at Hyman Condo. Christopher is still in high school, but lives with his girl friend at one of Tommy's homes, the Ocean Heights Apartment. He had 4 flours (at the top) remodeled, to be on big ass apartment. Of course, Tommy & Mercedes live in the Vercetti Mansion.

Now for the "gang": There are a few different gang cars that the Vercetti Crime Family uses. Note Gang cars are only bullet proof.

1. Burrito; primary gang car gta:sa (1986-present day)

2. Hustler; the strike car gta:sa (1989-1995)

3. Sentinel XS (modified); gang car gta:vc (1986-2002)

4. Mafia Sentinel; gang car gta:3 (2002-present day)

5. Patriot (modified); strike vehicle gta:sa (2000-present day)

The Vercetti Gang HQ is at 0 Ocean Blv. (2-3 stories building on the coast line with a helipad). It's a block away from Ocean Heights Apartments. That building holds;

1. 1 Hunter; on the pad, for service gta:vc (1986-present day)

2. 2 Launch; for water patrol gta:sa (1991-present day)

3. 3 Burrito; SWAT gta:sa (1986-present day)

4. 2 Hustler; strike team gta:sa (1989-1995)

5. 6 PCJ 600 scout team gta:vc (1986-1999)

6. 5 Patriot (modified); strike team gta:sa (2000-present day)

Vercetti owned Crime Family businesses:

1. Crocket's Boat Yard; 33751 Harbor Row, plot 12

The Boat Yard has boats for rent & is the home of the Vercetti Boat Racing Team.

As of about 1992, It's been a boating school as well as:

01. The Vercetti Racing team

02. A place to rent/buy boats from.

2. Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory; 44701 & 44702 Rt.1

This is legit ice cream factory but sell a little bit of drugs on the side, when the ice cream truck delivers to the streets locally. The ice cream made here is sold in local stores as well as in stores in the state of San Andreas.

The company owns about 20-25 Mr. Whoopee.

3. Pole Position; 13 Grand Ave. & 13 Pole Ln. (on a corner)

Pole Position is a Gentlemen's Club (Strip Club)

The strip club is just some place for guys to relax & enjoy the entertainment.

So Dress well & don't carry any weapons & get a membership & have fun.

The second floor: Half is being rented out & the other is private offices & rooms for the staff.

4. Vercetti Taxis; 7732 Fred Rd.

Vercetti Taxi Service used to be Kaufman Cabs. In the mid 90's, Kaufman Cabs changed to Vercetii Taxi Service. The taxis:

1. 4 Stretch; gta:lcs

2. 8 Taxi (yellow) gta:3

3. 1 Bus; party bus (heavily modified) gta:sa

4. 2 Camper; Customized gta:sa

5. 2 Sindacco Argento; Customized gta:lcs

Reserved Appointments Only

5. Sunshine Autos; 20 Green Park Rd.

Sunshine Autos is a car dealer ship & underground racing league. It's just like they say in there adds," If we don't have the car your looking for, tell us! We'll acquire it for you"!

6. Interglobal Film Studio; 78 Hair Pin Lane.

Interglobal Film Studio is a major film corporation. This studio is just one part of a whole network/corporation, through out the country.

7. Vercetti Print Works; 1256 Cuban Turf Way

The Print prints a weakly news paper called "The Vice Empire". It also prints a monthly magazine called "Women of Vice City". Tommy's media aids deal with the paper & Mercedes' media aids deal with the magazine.

8. I Love De 80's; 100 Resort Ave.

This club used to be called "The Malibu Club". It is a 1980's theme, club. The name changed/reopening accrued June 27, 1999.

Another HQ Building is:

Canal Watch N' Pad; 472 Clay St.

This building has two functions:

1. It has a helipad that has a lot of copters flying in-out every day. The helicopter that is most used here is the Leviathan; gta:sa. Only two types of trucks are used for the pad: a. Pony, b. Rumpo; both gta:3

2. A canal watch, boat team. They use the; Launch gta:sa. The base has 6 of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The Vercetti Family Timeline:

In the winter of '89, Juan Cortez (Dad) came back to Vice. He & Ken helped Tommy start a conference, so to speak. The conference is a meeting of all the gangs in Vice City. The meeting takes place on neutral territory, at 33 Avery Ct. All gangs have to bring to the conference:

The leader or official representative of the gang

No more than 2 aids

&, No more than 2 bodyguards/gang members.

The Gangs are:

1. The Army; most powerful

2. The Vercetti Crime Family; very powerful

3. The Cubans; pretty powerful

4. The Haitians; powerful

5. The Bikers/Rednecks; powerful

6. The Street wannabe's / Sharks; Moderate

7. The P.I.G.s; Moderate

8. The Golfers; Wimpy

The conference happens once a month. The list of who's powerful was for the year of 1989. They update the list every year their year's end meeting.

As of February 18th 1990 all but one gang wars had ended. The Army just would not give up fighting. They were invincible, until…..

In 1990/1991, a lot of the Army Gang was shipped out to Kuwait, for the Persian Gulf War / Operation Desert Storm. So that, next month, all other gang leaders formed a plan to overpower & destroy the rest of the Army Gang. Every gang had a special role(s) to play in this attack.

The Golfers were the look-outs, that day. They would keep an eye out for help, trouble, reinforcements, & so on.

The P.I.G.s is security, in sense. They secured the perimeter, at both ends. If the police showed up, they would hold them off.

The Sharks were the bait. They lured the most of army out of the base.

As soon as the Army was out of the base;

The Cubans came from the left &,

The Haitians came from the right. They both attacked the Army at the same time, while

The Bikers & the Sharks reinforced themselves, and then attacked the Army head on.

The Vercetti Gang, then came from the air & water. They had 12 ("borrowed") Mavericks & the Hunter. The Hunter provided air-to-ground fire / cover fire while the 12 Mavericks landed the Vercetti gang members. The Vercetti Gang also provided security from the harbor police & coast guard, using the launch. They used 4 of them. The whole incident took 2 hours. The Army Gang is no more.

----The Aftermath----

All 400 Army gang members KIA (home & abroad)

A total of 60 vehicles were destroyed:

4 Mavericks, 1 Launches, 6 Rhinos, 8 barracks, 3 Gang Burritos, 6 Coastguards, 6 Predators, 16 Police cars, 6 Enforcers, & 4 Police Mavericks.

A Total of 531 people were killed:

400 Army gang members, 12 Sharks members, 8 police officers, 30 Cubans members, 25 Haitians members, 12 Vercetti gang members, 10 pedestrians, 25 P.I.G.'s, & 9 Bikers.

The Real Army now uses that base & is not a threat, unless the police call for them. (6 Stars)

March 19th, 1991: construction of an addition to the Vice City Army Air National Guard is under way.

March 26th, 1991: It appears that the Army base is building a Navel port & a neighborhood around the base area for the troops.

July 30th, 1991: The base is Complete! The base area holds all branches of the US Military.

-Just before that incident, Ken couldn't take all this new craziness. So he got help from up north. The Forelli Crime Family from Liberty City sent for him. Tommy couldn't deal with Ken's anxiety-Bull, anymore. So he let Ken go. Ken left Vice City September 1st 1990. On October 3rd 1990, Hugh Cortez came back to America to be Tommy's Lawyer. Hue was born & raised in Europe & came to America at the age of 19. He went to Harvard Law School. He graduated in spring of 1987 & flew back home, where he became a very successful & respectful criminal defense lawyer.-

1991: Avery demolishes the Vercetti mansion in readiness to build a new more beautiful, a larger & more secure mansion for Tommy & Mercedes.

The House Plan:

1. Two more acres than the existing nine acres.

2. A 15,000sqft. Mansion.

3. A riding stable.

4. Half stone/gravel half paved driveway w/a two story parking garage, attached to the mansion.

5. A new ten ft. high steel/concrete wall, used as the property/perimeter wall.

6. A two acre wooded Fun Park. An off road adventure trail.

7. A small runway w/hanger attached to the mansion.

8. A new U shaped bay.

A. The lot starts with the entrance. A double security gate/wall system (like a prison entrance would have), checks each vehicle before entering the property. Outfitted w/new sensors, cameras, & other stuff, the new entrance has made the Vercetti Family even safer. Even the drive way has walls of its own to prevent whatever. The driveway wall stops when the driveway reaches the garage & the other side stops at the u-turn. The curved part of the u-turn connects to the guest entrance to the mansion. The position of the driveway is exactly where it was before.

B. Guest cars would be parked in the parking garage, of course. First flour of the garage is for guest cars. The second flour parks the Vercetti Family's vehicles. The roof of the garage holds & houses, two helipads w/hanger. Looking at the front of the mansion, the Garage is attached to the left wing.

C. The Adventure Fun Park, has an off road trail w/a mud field, a private shooting range, & a small fishing pond w/camping area. The Park is divided into two. The first half is used for the "Family", & the other half is used as a training park for the Vercetti Crime Family Crew, Agents, Men, ext. The Fun Park is located the end of the property. There is a paved private road that leads to it from the Parking Garage. (a strait road/line) The beginning edge of the Park sits beside the Front Gate Entrance.

D. The U shaped bay has land along part of the outer side of the "U", & salt water floods the inner part of the "U". The bay isn't really shaped like a U, but it's the only way I could explain it.

The bottom of the "U" (the curved portion), has a four door/garage boat house. The boat house, sits on the edge of the back patio of the mansion.

E. The Runway w/hanger lies behind the Parking Garage kind of next to the Boat house. The hanger houses a/one Shamal gta;sa, in it. The runway runs along part of the U shaped Bay. The Helipad & Runway share a single control tower, located on the roof of the Parking Garage.

F. The Riding Stable is on the right side of the property. It's a big open field w/track for the family to go horse back riding.

The Stable has an additional building. It's the property guards HQ building. It has quad bikes gta:sa, horses, & a Seasparrow gta:vc. A small dirt road leads to/from the driveway. Tommy & Mercedes didn't want to move back in until all the security, travel, & leisure enmities were resolved. (Built) That means the security gate/wall, the park, the garage, the runway, the boat house, the riding stables, & of course their Mansion. The property was said to have Ground-To-Air; Heat Seeking Missiles, but know body knows if that's true or not. Not even me! Me! Of all the people in the world I can't confirm or deny that accusation. Security for the property use a quad bike gta;sa, for patrols of the lots, as well as horses.

The Mansion's Interior:

The foyer & main hall w/duel curved staircases are exact replicas to the movie Scareface. (Minus the Statue of the man w/globe that says "THE WORLD IS YOURS", but the pond is there) Tommy never believed that phrase to be true to him or any body else.

1. The fist floor; This floor has a great big dinning room, 6 half bathrooms (3 his & 3 hers), a lounge w/bar, a dance hall, a guest living room w/TVs; Stereos; & a mini bar, a Smoking lounge, & the maids/servants quarters. It also has access to the fist floor Parking Garage.

2. The second floor; at the top of this floor is the doorway to Tommy's Office. It has a big resemblance to Scareface, again. This floor only has the master bedroom w/master bath, Tommy's Office, & a conference/eating room. It also has access to the second floor of the Parking Garage.

3. The third floor; this floor has 6 Full Bed/Bathrooms. It has an eating room, Dinning room, Living/family room, & hobby/game room. It also has access to the helipad. This floor also has plenty of storage. & last but not least the third floor has a small size movie theatre.

4. The basement; The basement houses the Kitchen, Laundry room, Dish/China Wash room, the 24/7 call room for the butler/maid/servant, Dry Cleaner, & Hurricane Shelter

1995 & 1996 were BIG years for Tommy & his family!

By 1995, in a course of 10 years Avery had rebuilt & built a lot real-estate in Vice City. There is one two-story house that he built just for the gang conferences, in Washington Beach. The head of the Cuban gang "Umberto", has a favor for Tommy. Umberto's cousin, Enrique wants to know if Tommy would be interested in Laundering drug money for him. Tommy thought about it for two months. His answer was yes. Tommy would use the film studio as another front. At the rear of the lot is a dock. Enrique would have the money flown in by a Skimmer. The plane would float up-to the dock, 8 of Vercetti's men would be waiting. 4 of them would carry the money up-to the lot & the other 4 were guards w/M4s, Sniper Rifles, & Heat Seeking Rocket Launchers. With the help of Congressman Alex Shrub & Hue Cortez, Tommy & his family are now Justus/legal wise, "untouchable". This means that the courts can not trial or convict them of 90 of all crimes.

The summer of 1995 was huge! The Forelli Crime Family tried to make another move to Vice City. The Family sent down 60 guys to get settled in as well as "setting up shop" With ties in San Andreas, the Forellis decided to focus on there move & take over of Vice City. Before there move began, they sent down some Mafia Scouts & Observers, to spy on Tommy & to get to know the land & what it has to offer. The 60 men arrive by 2 Shamals & 1 AT-400. They also had 6 Beagles, with loads of Mafia Sentiel each, supplies, & weapons n' ammo. The first plane to touch down was on July 1st 1995, at 12:38am. By 1:10am all 60 men & there cars n' gear were on the tarmac. They rented 2 buses & 1 Mule. The Mafia Scouts had purchased some gorgeous estates on Starfish Island. They arrived at there new homes/graves. Little did they know that Tommy's gang found out about the move & found & killed the scouts & observers. The men get settled in. The next day 12 men go to a warehouse they rented to get things ready. They were joined by 20 others & then set off to do damage to Tommy's Empire. First they set fire to The Print Works. Tommy's money print was destroyed. Then between July 2nd to September 5th the 60 men of the Forelli Crime family destroyed 4 residential estates & 2 other asset properties. By 9:00am, the next morning all 60 men were mysteriously killed. The police had no leads & was filed as a "cold case". The coroner's office released all 60 corpses to Auntie Poulet (the leader of the Haitians). She & Tommy had all 60 corpses flown back to Liberty City. The forellis saw this as an insult, but before they could declare war on the Vercetti Gang, other was happening, on the home front.

----The aftermath----

100 Vercetti Gang members killed

6 Burritos destroyed

Print works burned.

4 residential estates burned

Boat yard toasted

5 Boats sunk

Kaufman Cabs bombed out

12 skeleton taxis

22 employees dead

From October1995 to November of 1996 there were a lot of assai nation attempts on Tommy's life. There were even a few on Mercedes too. Most came from other idiots, who thought they could take Tommy out, then take over Vice. But, there were some that came from some allies:

Dec. 25, 1995, Four Haitians w/ laser scoped rifles, shot 16 armor piercing rounds through the Vercetti's limousine as they pulled up to a charity Christmas dinner at 447 Colonial Drive, in Down Town. The rounds penetrated the limo, but didn't hit anyone. Police later found the four suspects dead. They were torched by a flamethrower. The thrower was sitting next to the chard bodies.

January 28th, 1996, 7 Wannabe's driving a phoenix, two Bobcats, & a Personnel, attempted to run Mercedes off the road. Mercedes was driving home from the doctor's office, in Down Town. She was driving her Cheetah, when a Phoenix w/two boy in it drives very erratically around the Cheetah. This made Mercedes drive faster, which is what they were accepting. The phoenix kept up with the crazy driving until the two Bobcats arrived. The Bobcats pumped he car a few times. Finally her car veered off the road, hitting 2 pedestrians, through a traffic light post, & onto a parked BF-400. Four boys got out of the two Bobcats w/tec-9s & .45 automatics. They start shooting the car, until they notice it's bullet proof. Mercedes body guards were behind her, driving a burrito. They got three flat tires from the help of the Personnel driver. With the help of a homing device in Mercedes car, the Vercetti Strike Team arrived with-in 60 seconds after her car veered off the road. The Strike Team uses the Hustler. One Hustler holds four people. How is this possible you ask? Well the Hustler holds the driver & the front seat passenger, right. Since there is no second seat the other two men stand & hang on to the car, by using the car's reinforced step bar; just like they used to do in the 1920's-1940s. Anyway, the team arrived in two Hustlers, did a drive by killing half the wannabes, rescued Mercedes, & Drove her home in a Mafia Sentinel w/ a Strike Team escort.

June 29th, 9:49pm Tuesday night, Tommy & three of his bodyguards, left a card game on Cuban turf. He was only two blocks away from Sunshine Autos were he had parked his car. With one block left to walk, at 9:57pm a group of 20 Cubans & 3 ex-swat members, surround Tommy & his three body guards. The without warning the 23 bad guys open fire. Paul, a Vercetti bodyguard falls to the ground, dead. Tommy & the two others, duck down, behind a store side wall & some crates. Both sides exchange fire for about a half hour. At that time 10 of the Cubans were gunned down & 7 others wounded. Will, another on of Tommy's guards was dead. He died from too much blood loss. Danny, the last guard is hit in the left shoulder. Tommy was shot in the chest 8 times, but he was wearing a vest so he was fine. But he had one bulletin his right arm. Tommy played his cards right on this one. Instead of calling his Gang for help, he called the police. Within 5 minutes of the call Sonny Crocket & Ricardo Tubbs along with the Vice City Police & Swat showed up. The police & swat covered Crocket & Tubbs, while they run to & cover Tommy & Danny. 10 Minuets later the gun battle ends. 2 police men died, 3 swat officers wounded, & all 23 bad guys were KIA.

Oct. 31st, Mischief Night, 6:00pm, Saturday, Tommy & Mercedes are at there house called Elswanko Casa, for the Halloween weekend. Just two days before, in Vice Point, an owner of a popular restaurant was murdered. So when police found who did it they let it slide, because it was the Chiefs oldest son who murdered the son of a Columbian General who was well known & lover by locals. (he had 4 bullet holes in him) The shooting was filed as an accidental shooting. This drove the public wild & most of all extremely furious. On Halloween the Police chief Gregory sets up a one block perimeter around the home of the Stuetter Home. (Police Chief's home)

The time was logged in at 6:04pm, the rioting started. Cars dumpsters, crates, & certain shops were set ablaze. The rioter set man made burning roadblocks, so that the riot police can't engage them. The rioters were equipped with RPGs, AK-47s, AK-74s, Chrome Shotguns, WWII Springfield sniper rifles, grenades, & Usis. The police have barricaded roadway, using 3 police cars each, barricades, & one swat van per barricaded roadway. The police were equipped with Chrome Shotguns, .45 automatics, Usis, & Stubby Shotguns. Within the rioters is a small hit squad of mercs. The mercs were sent by an unknown party, who must have paid, a hell of a lot of money to kill Tommy & Mercedes at that particular house. Tommy & Mercedes both had there bodyguards with them, as well as an extra 12 men for extra security. The house was a fortress. It was armed with m-60 & .50 cal. Machine gun posts. As well as searchlights, motion sensors, Bullet proof safety glass, a mix of steel & iron main gate, & surveillance cameras. With 20 guards + more always on standby, they felt safe, during this riot.

7:38pm, as the police struggle to keep rioters at bay, the mercs use there ex-military strategies & tactics to attack the Vercetti Home. While most of the guards were focused on shooting to keep rioters away, the mercs would start picking the guards off, one by one. During all of this, Tommy leaves all decision making to his head guard. So Tommy & Mercedes head into the master bedroom, for some romance. Danny, (head guard) realizes a certain amount of men are being shot at.

8:19pm the police request help from the FBI & the Army. Danny also request help, but not from the FBI or Army, but the Hunter & the Sea Sparrow. At 8:45pm ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! Police were forced back to the perimeter of the Chief's house, with only 8 officer left alive & out of ammo. At that time the army arrives with:

200 Soldiers with; m-16s, grenades, anti-tank launchers

5 Rhinos

20 barracks

2 Hunters

10 Cargobobs.

The FBI arrived in 6 Mavericks. (Black) They repelled down & around the Chief's house. The Army was getting pounded by the rioter, & the FBI was loosing the fight as well.

9:00pm, the rioters overwhelmed, the house & set it ablaze. The army Hunters was given permition to open fire. At the Vercetti House, there were 15 dead guards, & the mercs were starting to enter the compound. Since the Army Hunters were in the air, Danny didn't want there to be any trouble so he ordered it to return to base. So the Sea Sparrow began to circle the house. The mercs didn't bother to destroy the chopper cause; they thought it was for the riot. Now Tommy, Mercedes, Danny & the other 4 bodyguards climb to the roof, for an evac. The Sparrow pilot sprays gun fire at the mercs, while a Leviathan rescues the bunch. The mercs try to escape during the slaughter but….

9:09pm, all gun fire stops.

----- The Aftermath -----

A total of 319 Dead:

59 Police men & women

57 Swat officers

32 FBI guys

34 Army Soldiers

118 Rioters

15 Vercetti guards

04 Mercs

& all 5 members of the Stuetter family. (including the police chief & his son)

A total of 82 vehicles destroyed:

47 civilian cars

16 barracks

14 police cars

05 Enforcers

A total of 4 buildings burned down:

3 Stores

1 house (Police Chief's house)

By Christmas day 1996, the boat yard & Kaufman Cabs were rebuilt/reopened. The print works was still not done cause; Tommy did not know what he wanted to use it as, then. Tommy & Sonny Crocket ware close friends, but that wasn't always so. Ever since the game mission Jury Fury, they had a vendetta between each other. That all changed when Tommy started to be friendlier to Sonny. After Tommy & Lance, murdered Ricardo Diaz, Tommy handed Sonny Crocket the rest of Ricardo's Empire on a silver platter. Since then, Tommy & Sonny have been friends. Tommy would visit Sonny as often as possible on, Crocket's boat. So when the boat yard reopened, Tommy renamed it Crocket's Boat Yard. At times Tommy would even help Sonny by giving him & the police, light & heavyweight crooks. When ever Crocket & tubs were undercover, & Tommy was around, Tommy would always play it cool & never tip the bad guys off. It was trough, Tommy that Crocket & Tubbs busted some of Vice City's, worst criminals.

Kaufman Cabs was renamed Vercetti Taxi Service. Tommy thought that & believed that the name Kaufman Cabs died when the place was burned down. So he thought that with a new name & set-up the taxi business would be more successful. Boy was he right!

February 2nd, 1997:

Colonel Juan Cortez was very ill & sent for his daughter, Mercedes.

February 4th, 1997:

Mercedes boards a shamal with her guards & two aids, & flies to South America.

February 10th, 1997:

The Colonel's Yacht arrives at the docks in Washington Beach.

February 12th, 1997:

4 planes return to Vice City, from South America in 3 Shamals & 1 AT-400. The AT-400 has the ill Colonel, Mercedes, Juan's brother, there sister, Juan's nephews & nieces, & the luggage of course. The 3 shamals carried all of the Cortez family's guards & Mercedes 2 aids.

June 18th 1997:

Colonel Juan Cortez passed away in his sleep. He was 77 years old.

June 20th, 1997 6:29pm:

His wishes were to be laid in his boat cabin bed, dressed in his Hawaiian shirt, olive kakis, tan loafers, & his bible. Classical music was playing in the cabin. His yacht was set adrift, floating away into the sunset.

June 20th, 1997 8:00pm: after the yacht was out of range of sight, the USA Coastguard sunk the Colonel's yacht, as planed by Tommy & Mercedes, the day before.

September 4th, 1997 Tommy & Mercedes reopen the print works. It is titled Vercetti Print Works. The Print prints a weakly news paper called "The Vice Empire". It also prints a monthly magazine called "Women of Vice City". Tommy's media aids deal with the paper & Mercedes' media aids deal with the magazine.

From September 8th, 1997-April 1st 2000, it was just life & business as usual for the Vercetti Family.

March 1998: Avery Carrington was killed in Liberty City, or so you think! Some how Avery survived the attack, but faked the death part for awhile. Before I smuggled Avery out of Liberty, he found out (through me) that his apprentice (Donald Love) was the man who hired a contract killer to kill him. Since Avery was believed to be dead, "Love" took over his real-estate empire, then sold it, & bought all the media in Liberty City. (Love Media)

April 2nd 1998: Avery arrived back in Vice City the Docks. He had taken the only safe way home, by boat. (My Export Dock in Portland)

Tommy was given the "key" to the city award; for all of his donations & contributions to the city over the years.

May 10th 1999: The family was getting their mansion remodeled.

Tommy & Mercedes stayed one of there residences of/at 3321Vice Point Blvd. They stayed there until the completion of there Estate, a year later.

June 1st 1999:

30 Vercetti guards land Francis International Airport. They are watched by my new allies, the Yakuza. The Yakuza has established a safe haven for my friends. The Vercetti family is to stay my now half owed apartment complex.

June 7th 1999:

The Vercetti Family was getting packed & ready for a month long vacation in Liberty City.

-5:00pm: They landed the airport.

-6:00pm: They landed my hotel's roof helipad.

-6:30pm: They were all settled in their rented (free of charge), penthouse. Once the kids were settled & unpacked, Tommy & Mercedes walked up to our guest entrance of our penthouse. (We use the private service elevator to get to the other levels.)

-7:00pm: Tommy & Mercedes signed our guest book as they entered.

We greeted them the door. We gave them the grand tour of our home. I brought Tommy to my office & we talked for till dinner time.

-8:12pm: Dinner was served. My godchildren joined us as well.

-June 8th 12:00pm: Tommy I drove to the cemetery to visit my mother. We both said our peace. As I was sitting on the bench near my mother's grave, Tommy saw a man who looked like my father. The man was slowly walking back towered his car. Tommy approached the man & said "Bob, Is it you?" The man turned around & quietly replied "Yes, Tommy! Yes." I walked over & Bob said "My boys!! My beautiful Sons!!! I have been waiting for this moment for years." Tommy & I looked each other & we sat down on a near by bench. My father told Tommy & me that we are brothers. First we thought that my father was joking, but that was not the issue. Apparently our father married an Italian woman named Marie Vercetti back in 1946, after he was discharged from the army. They lived in a small apartment above the bakery our father owned. After Marie died in 1958, Tommy was given his mother's name due to the fact that our father way Irish. Our father thought it would be better if Tommy had a real Italian name instead of his Irish Italian one. (O' Stevens) Then 3 months later our father sent Tommy to live w/his best friend Papie Staxx because our father was in trouble w/the Diablo's.

Then our father told us that in 1959 he met an exotic dancer named "Dolly". They eventually dated for a while. He said "& one day she came to my bakery & said that she was pregnant & that it was mine. I just couldn't get married again so I set her up w/some cash & an apartment above the now Pay N' Spray. (She used to live w/a roommate in a Shit hole)" He added "Even though I didn't marry you mother that didn't mean that I didn't care for her." Our father told me then that he was the hospital when she was giving birth & that on my birth certificate it said that he was my father. He attended all my birthday celebrations up until I was 4 years old. After that, my mom thought that it would be to confusing for me if my father was only here on my birthdays. But now that I think back, Bob (my father) was always kind to me gave me little gifts when I went by the bakery, which was daily.

-4:00pm: We drove our father back to his apartment in the red light district. We put our father in bed & told him that we'd be back the next day.

-8:00pm: diner Tommy & I told our "girls" that we met our father & told them the whole story.

July 10th, 12:00pm Tommy, Mercedes, V, Chris, Joseph, Naomi, & me drove to Portland to meet our father. But when we got there no-one answered. So we waited there for about an hour until finally someone from across the way, asked us if we were here to see Mr. O' Stevens. We said yes! He said that he collapsed on his front steps that morning & died of a massive stroke. Tommy & I (alone) drove down to the morgue & had reservations for him to be buried next to our mothers. (Oddly enough, my mother & Tommy's mother were both buried next to each other)

-July 13th Bachelor & Bachelorette Parties: Tommy took me out w/ my soon to be brother & father in-laws to a gentlemen's club in Torrington. Mercedes took Naomi & her mother to a spa in Bedford Point.

-July 14th Wedding Day: It was my wedding day. Tommy was my best man & my 2 godsons & my brother-in-law were my groomsmen. Mercedes was Naomi's maid of honor & V, Mrs. Tokmi, & Naomi's best friend were her bridesmaids. We had a traditional Roman Catholic wedding.

-1:00pm Naomi & I were pronounced Husband & Wife. We kissed, walked down the isle, posed for a few pictures, ran down the Church steps w/rice being thrown down on us & entered the Stretch Limo.

-1:30-7:00pm: we had a marvelous reception. The Vercettis gave us a house in Paradiso, San Fierro, San Andreas, stock share in the Four Dragons Casino. The Tokmi family gave us protection, love & money.

-July 31st: The Vecetti family returned home.

April 1st 2000:

Tommy has 30 awards;

1. The annual "Vice Fast Boat" race; he won a total of; 15 races so far.

2. He was man of the year; 6 times

3. Tommy also received 8 other awards for various things.

October 17th 2000: Joseph's & Veronica's 16th birthday bash:

October 09th 2000 3:27pm, (Eight days before): Tommy leaves Vice City, on a business trip to Las Venturas, San Andreas. He was invited to the Four Dragons Casino, by a Mr. Kent Rosenberg. Four hours before that, 20 Vercetti agents land Las Venturas International Airport. 4 agents' checkout the Casino setup, to see if is legit. 6 agents seek out four possible safe houses/places for emergency safety. The last10 agents secure the airport & transportation for this event.

The setup is ready:

4 houses are secure (rented);

1. 4478 Pleasant Way in Prickle Pine.

2. 979 Rockshore Dr. apt. 12, in Rockshore West.

3. 2 Corner Lane. In Montgomery

4. 112 Poplar Rd. Las Noisy Runway Motel at Las Venturas Airport.

5 Vehicles;

1. One Stretch (limo)

2. Three Sentinels

3. One sky blue Maverick

The agents had let Tommy know that the meet was legit & everything was set! As Tommy landed, the limo & the two sedans met Tommy the end of the runway. Tommy's agents drove him to the Four Dragons to meet Kent & Woozie. It was/is unknown as what was said or happened at the meet. All I know now, today, is that Tommy is a partner of Woozie's Casino & a stock shareholder. For the next 6 days Tommy, Kent, & Woozie met with each other & traveled the state. Tommy even met another friend along the way, a Mr. Carl Johnson. (CJ) I turns out that Tommy & CJ lived/stayed in the same neck of the woods (so to speak), at different times though. Tommy & CJ stayed close after that meet. (So I heard) It is my own opinion that the main reason for Tommy Vercetti going over there was to see an old friend, make a new partner, & plan one of the best sweet 16 birthdays known to man! Tommy meeting CJ, to me was just another bonus.

The Birthday plan was:

1. Pay the city of Las Venturas & a lot of people to participate in the big event.

2. Close the Las Venturas strip down to all traffic except there's & other VIPs.

3. Pay for the god dang best cleaning & maintenance crews, to clean up & fix the strip.

4. Make the strip Lear Jet landing ready/possible.

5. Rented a newly built Casino

6. Have a mile wide secure perimeter with a mile wide "No Fly Zone" to all other aircraft except there's.

From what I remember, the party was a great success! The party was a VIP & invitation only event. It was rumored that all others who tried to gain access were shot. Wait a minute, that can't be right! Ah, who knows! The event (sweet 16 b-day) lasted a full 24 hours! It was said that over 1800 people attended the event. I gave Veronica the new '01 Manchez bike gta:???. Tommy & Mercedes gave her lots of other gifts including an all new '01 Mesa Grand concept gta:???.

--THE AFTERMATH--

129 family members; (every member of the Vercetti/Cortez family) were at the event.

690 Vercrtti Men; Agents, Bodyguards, Servants, & Pilots/Drivers.

871 Guests; friends, colleagues, casino VIPs, & city officials.

1120 Law Enforcers; 1030 San Andreas army/air army national guards troops, 20 FBI agents, 20 local Swat team members, & 50 police officers.

October 30th 2000: The Vercetti Family returns home to the always beautiful Vice City!

June 4th 2002; The Vercetti Family moves into there remodeled Estate. + Tommy & Mercedes celebrated their 14th wedding anniversary. (They held a tiny event, just the two of them)

July 11th 2002; Thursday 9:00am;

The Vercetti Family boarded 3 of their Shamals, to Los Santos, San Andreas, for vacation. Tommy, Mercedes, & two of their guards were aboard the last plane. 5 hours later all three Shamals enter the state of SA. Tommy's plane took-off ten minuets later than the others, & when they entered the state of SA, there was a heavy fog storm. Their plane (at the time) was flying North-South. That time they were flying over Las Payasdas, Bone County & into a big sand storm. They accidentally fly over the NO FLY ZONE & a S.A.M. shoots them down. The Shamal lost both engines, one due to the storm & the other to the missile. They landed/crashed on the railroad tracks, just south of the NO FLY SONE. Both pilots & one guard were killed in the crash. Tommy, Mercedes, & three guards were alive then. They unload the survival gear & move to the rear of the Cluckin' Bell.

The Gear:

Tommy; tactical vest, m-4 w/ammo, 2 grenades, an Uzi w/ammo, a knife, a gi flashlight, & Medical Equipment pack.

Mercedes; Covert/tactical Uniform, duel silent .45 auto, knife, a laser scoped sniper rifle, & night vision goggles.

Guard 1; Tactical Vest, m-4 w/ammo, 4 grenades, a gi flashlight, & a knife.

Guard 2; Dressed like a cop, with .45, chrome shotgun, nightstick, & a tech 9.

Guard 3; Dressed like a swat officer, with an Uzi, .45, 2 teargas grenades, & a Ruger w/ammo.

The mission was to:

1. Acquire 1-2 vehicles for transport.

2. Use GPS to locate Las Santos.

3. Travel to destination.

4. Recover from what just accrued.

6 & ½ minutes later, a Freight train carrying top secret stuff smashed through the jet, & derailed right after. The train had 15 Army troops on board, with 2 Cargobobs above, which holds anther 6 troops each. Anyway, the way I heard it happened after the derailment, one chopper was knocked down buy debris, from the jet. The other chopper landed & began to secure the area. Local Sheriff Deputies began to help secure the scene too. With-in minutes after that fire, ems, & some more army troops arrive.

A perimeter was set-up from:

The corner of Sherman Rd. & Fallow Turnpike. (Cluckin' Bell corner), corner of Sherman Rd. & Nothin' Down Here Dr. (by the Lil' Probe Inn), & at the area of the truck stop on Fallow Turnpike.

In the parking lot of the Cluckin' Bell were 2 ploice Ranchers, 1 Wayfarer, 1 Journey, 3 Freeways, & 1 Huntly. (NOTE; ALL VEHICLES SAID NOW WERE GTA:SA) Tommy, Mercedes, Guard 1 & 2 were sitting inside Cluckin' Bell. Everyone else inside Cluckin' Bell didn't see the group as a threat, because they see three people with military gear & 1 officer. Meanwhile, Guard 3 is surveying the area, to gather Intel on the situation. (Guard 3 is an ex-marine corp. Lt. Col.) 12 Minutes later Guard 3 radios the group saying that she's 30 seconds away & to be ready to quickly jump into the Landstalker.

-2:24pm; Guard 3 screeches the SUV to a Holt in the lot. She quickly jumps out! Tommy gets in the driver seat, Mercedes hops into the right passenger side, Guard 2 jumps into the left passenger side, Guard 1 gets in the front passenger seat, & Guard 3 climbs through the tailgate & into the back. While they all were getting in, the Sheriff Deputies noticed them & alerted the Cavalry. As the group sped off, Mercedes leaned out the window w/her rifle. She shot 5 rounds. Each round hit the gas tank of certain vehicles; the Huntly which was parked next to 2 Rangers, an Enforcer, & 2 Police cars, LVPD. After that, they acquired 3 wanted stars. The group dashes down Fallow Turnpike & on to Fallow Bridge. Guard 3 shot a Roadtrain haling an X-oomer gas tank trailer, at the entrance to the bridge, making a fiery roadblock. Then 2 choppers arrived, one a Police Maverick & the other a News Chopper. The News Copper crashed into a tree so the other Chopper was told to back off. The group takes refuge in Palomino Creek. Tommy got a hold of CJ, on the phone. CJ lets the group stay at his safe house, in that town. They arrive there on foot. They dumped the Landstalker into Fisher's Lagoon. They left most of the guns & gear in the SUV. They were wearing their regular outfits w/only a concealed .45 & knife, each. Once inside they rested for awhile.

4:19pm; the fog was really heavy. It's been raining for 2 ½ hours than. Apparently from what I remember hearing from RNN (RockStar New Network), It was raining on & off for about a month or so, there in Las Santos. CJ arrived 10 minutes later w/some home boys. CJ told Tommy that the police fond the car abandoned in the lake & that they're searching the town, for them. In the garage, CJ has a bulletproof Patriot w/winch, gta:sa. CJ, Tommy, Mercedes, Homie 1, & Guard 3 get into the Patriot. Two other groups of 2 set off to distract the lawmen. Both groups had one Homie & one Guard, equipped with one MP5 each. Both groups used the Quad bike.

-

- 4:37pm; (Over the radio) "This is a special new bulletin! Warning! Due to the large amount of rainfall over the past month, most roads will be closed! Landslides have already accrued; crippling curtain parts of the Interstate Highway 1. Major flooding has washed away some roads & bridges along with land. Residences are told to stay indoors & ride out the storm. Police & the National Guard have been dispatched throughout Red County, to maintain order & help evacuate if needed." The reporter also said the following; "Also be on the lookout for 5 people wanted for murder, grand theft auto, destruction of property, & evading police. They were last seen by Fisher's Lagoon. They are very armed & dangerous! So if you spot one or more, contact you local Sheriff's Department, stay away from them!" CJ knew that this was going to be a tough task.

-4:40pm; the next door neighbor heard the new bulletin, & contacted the authorities. The group heard the call come in on their police scanner. They had 4 wanted stars. The two groups on the quads (bikers) rode off to scout & distract the cops. The scouts said that they area was swarming w/cops, & that the National Guard has the major roads blocked. Their only way out was an off road trail, that was very unsafe, due to the storm. They raced out the driveway & turned left, then right, than left again & then strait, until they were boxed in. They all got out & started shooting the cops. (The best exit point was small ally/parking area in between two homes, but it was blocked by an Enforcer.) The law had the tools for a successful 4-way roadblock, but lacked the manpower to enforce-it. The number of cops was dropping rapidly. The Lt. called for the National Guard to reinforce them. Soon 2 police Mavericks hover over the scene. Tommy picks up an Uzi from a swat officer, & began to lay down suppression fire. CJ, then took out a RPG w/4 extra rounds, from the Patriot. With the Army a block away, CJ aimed, fired, & shot down both Mavericks with one round. Both choppers spin around & crashed down on the law. Guard 3 moved the Swat Van out of the way & quickly raided it, as well. She supposedly took 3 body armor, 4 more .45 mags each, 2 Uzis, & a sniper rifle. The group then, climbed back into the Patriot, & made their escape onto the muddy terrain. From there they drove strait & over a small rocky hill & onto the trail. The trail sits next to a pair of RR tracks. At the time the Brown Streak RR did not know about the landslide that laid on-top of the tracks. Well the "gang", was driving up the trail & over a narrow bridge that goes over the track, & once they got over they slid down the mudslide path & almost went over the cliff.

-5:10pm; the train exits the tunnel & derails due to the landslide. The front passenger car stops just 4 feet from the Patriot. Mean while, the two Quad Bike teams escape Palomino Creek & drive South East to Dillmore. Dillmore, was completely flooded. The two teams couldn't see the flood waters, & drove strait into it.

-5:30pm; the train wreck survivors, make way back through the tunnel to meet authorities & rescue. Tommy, Mercedes', CJ, Guard 3, & Homie 1 traveled w/the train passengers through the tunnel until they came across an access door. Guard 3 used Mercedes' silenced .45 to shoot the locked door's lock. Apparently it led to an escape ladder that goes to the surface. The now "old" escape ladder/hatch led to North Rock near an old multipurpose cabin, which was re-reinvaded for what I herd was the 16th time, now. That time it was a FBI safe house, though due to the storm it was locked up. (Meaning no body was home) The group broke into the cabin & settled down for the night. Meanwhile back Dillmore, the two teams are hurt badly. When they hit the water, they went fly' in! Homie 3 was dead, Homie 2 was slightly wounded, Guard 1 was out cold, & Guard 2 had a broken back. Homie 2 left Dilmore alone, to find help.

10:00pm; Homie 2 was running as fast as he could, from a renegade army platoon, headed back to Dillmore.

12:25am; the Storm is now gone.

8:00am Fri. July 12th; the group were awake & ready to go when they heard (over the police radio): Officer:"Ah, Sgt! I think it's time we call of the search for the 5 wanted men."

Sgt.: "Why's that, Dan!'

Officer: "Well Pete, the suspect vehicle was just found at the bottom of the cliff; hear by the tracks, destroyed by the weight & impact of the locomotive from the train wreck."

Sgt.: "Body count?"

Officer: "10 Sir!"

Sgt.: "10-4"

Sgt.: "Sgt. Pete Tomas to all law authorities Thanks for your help in searching for the 5 wanted men. We found them dead this morning. "

State officer: "'bout fk'en time guys, gees!"

With that said, Tommy used his cell phone to call his kids, to let them know their ok.

Minuets later, 4 FBI Rangers, 2 Sheriff Rangers, & 2 Ambulances, converse on the broken into, safe house. The house had a silent alarm, but the Feds couldn't get up there due to the storm, until now. At the time the conversing law thought that it was just some stranded people from the storm.

Ok! Here's the situation:

(Inside): Tommy had an Uzi w/2 ½ mags, a .45 w/3 mags, Armor & a knife.

Mercedes had a bolt action rifle, a silenced .45w/ 4 mags , Armor & a knife.

Guard 3 had a .45 w/4 mags, & a knife.

CJ had Uzi w/3 mags, a Desert Eagle w/8 mags, 6 Molotov Cocktails, & Armor

Homie 1 had a Stubby shotgun w/20 shells, a..45 w/ 2 mags, & a Tek-9 w/4 mags.

(The Plan): The plan was to hide the big weapons, & conceal the smaller ones on them. To let the law in & just act cool, but more like storm survivors. Then attack!

(Outside): 16 Feds carrying MP5s w/4mags each & .45s w/ 4 mags each.

5 Sheriff Deputies who had a .45 w/4 mags each, & 2 of the Deputies had a chrome shotgun as well w/12 shells each & 4 Paramedics.

(The Plan): The Law arrived from two different locations & already a plan. Two teams:

Team 1; 2 FBI Rangers, 1 Police Ranger, & 1 Ambulance. (front)

Team 2: Ditto. (back)

Show Time: Both Fed teams enter the cabin, from the front & the rear. They call an "All Clear".

Just then, the Feds stand down. The team leader calls their boss that everything is fine. 2 Deputies & the Paramedics see the condition of the group.

8:30am; the group was given some food & drinks & the medics treated their wounds. By that time 2 of the FBI Ranger had left the scene. Tommy & Homie 1 were outside chatting. Guard 3 & Mercedes were inside preparing. CJ was well know in the parts of the state & was distracting the Deputies. The rest of the feds were around, patrolling. This was it! None of the Law was near any radios. Tommy & Guard 3 used their knives to cut the throats of two Deputies, & then Guard 3 used Mercedes' silenced .45 to kill the other two, before they could react. But then a Fed comes around & sees the Deputies dead. He tapped the trigger! Tr-Troo! Guard 3 was shot in the arm & shoulder. Mercedes quickly reacts by shooting the Fed in the head, with the sniper rifle. That alerted the other Feds. Homie 1 & CJ took care of the rest. The medics were tied up inside the cabin during that battle.

9:14am; CJ drops Tommy, Mercedes, & Guard 3 off at their Manson Rental 22 Dream Home Rd. Richman; Las Santos SA, 00000-000

(Know one knows what happened back in Dillmore with the two teams. All we know is they were stranded there & somehow the renegade army platoon w/their vehicles were destroyed in Dillmore. They were all dead!)

---THE AFTERMATH---:

A Total of 900- 1,040 People Dead/Missing Through out San Andres Due to the Storms

300 or so Army Troops KIA/MIA/Died

288 or so Police Officers Dead/MIA/Died

200 Fire/Rescue men & women Died/MIA

199 or so civilians Died/MIA

50 Gang Members KIA/Died

A Total of 3000 Vehicles Lost/Destroyed  
2000 autos

500 Boats

100 aircraft

&

40 Trains

& a total of 200 Buildings destroyed/Lost/Gone

August 4th, 2002: Tommy's relationship w/CJ had grown to a point that they became Allies (in a gang network sense). Tommy had also purchased land & property in San Andeas:

1. 22 Dream Home Rd. their new vacation house. (In Richman Las Santos)

2. 557 Ocean Dock Rd., Plot # 27 "Vercetti Imports & Exports". (In Ocean Docks, Las Santos)

3. 414 App. 236 Rt.? Their business office/safe house w/2 car garage. (In East Beach, Las Santos)

4. 34 Rock Shore Blvd. Penthouse 1 & 4 w/a helipad on the roof. An apartment complex built by Avery Carrington Inc. "Rock Shore Apartments" (In Rock Shore East)

5. 27 Rock Shore Blvd., Is a large garage/warehouse of warehouses to rent. It's used to store vehicles & cargo, for the Vercetti gang's San Andreas operations.

August 10th, 2002: The Vercetti Family returned home.

August 27th 2002: Tommy rents a few hangers Escobar International Airport, for his upcoming business venture w/CJ in San Andreas.

September 1st 2002: Tommy & CJ start doing business together. A plane would now fly from Escobar International Airport to The Carl Johnson Airstrip (In Bone County) & back, to trade/buy & sell goods.

September 10th 2002: Tommy rented out another warehouse, only this one is "mine" in Vice Harbor.

July – September 2003: The Vercetti family packed & hopped on their Shamals to Los Santos. San Andreas. They spent the whole summer over there Tommy & Mercedes bought my wife & my self a special gift. The gift was a 7 day vacation their Los Santos home. They also took care of paying for all of our expenses. We were to have 2 Vercetti butlers/maids to help us.

December 12th 2003: Joseph Joined the Vice City Fire Department.

April 15th Saturday, 2004: Joseph Graduated from the Fire Academy & was assigned to Washington Beach fire company. (Fire Company #75 Tower 2, Engine 84 & Rescue 12A)

February 21st 2005: Tommy's 50th Birthday Bash.

Tommy's Family, friends, & helpers had been planning his 40th, for about a year. The Party was held the Family's Mansion. I was one of 268 guests that were invited/attended the party.

There were other special guests that came as well!! Such guests as: The Johnson Family (from San Andreas), Kent Paul, Governor Alex Shrub, & Mayor Donn'el Dukw. I flew Down to The party from Liberty City, & was picked up from the airport. Anyway, the party was a blast. It was a private party. Even the dang paparazzi couldn't get close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the Story, so far**!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now you've probably noticed that there have been some references to "me" in the story. So, well here's my short story:

**Name:** Robert Schmitt

**Wife:** Naomi Tokmi Schmitt

**Occupation/businesses**: Owner of; importing & exporting, two pay N' Sprays '87-'01, & co-owner of the Staxx Plaza Hotel.

–Note: I've even had my most successful business (A gambling hall), destroyed back in '98 when a man who I'm not going to mention, blew up two-four blocks of businesses (Fort Staunton), to make way for a new building development.

**Current City**: Belleville Park; Staunton, Liberty City

**Born In:** (Portland) Red Light District, in 1960

**Gang Relations/affiliates**: The Forelli Crime Family '69-'98, The Vercetti Family '87-present day, & The Yakuza '98 - present day.

**About me**: I've been a close friend of Tommy's since before he was arrested. (Back here in Liberty City) We lost contact for about a year & a half after he got out of jail. In that time I remember reading in the paper & hearing on the TV about all the activity going on in Vice City. For most of the activity I thought to myself "Tommy you crazy **SOB**, what are you doing!?" & then when I heard that

Sonny Forelli was going down their, I knew that point that Sonny was a dead man. The Forelli Family just didn't/doesn't know what Tommy's capable of.

August 2nd 1987, I get a phone call from Tommy. He wanted me to be his best man his wedding. He sent a plane to pick me up. While I was down there I set up an import business for myself, w/Tommy's help of course. I was living down there from 1987-1992. In that time, I became god parents to Tommy & Mercedes' three children & I did other stuff wile I was there too. Today, I live back here in Liberty City. I usually go down there twice a year to see everyone. Veronica used to come up her to compete in the annual "Dirt Bike challenge", but that all stopped back in 1998 when all motorcycles were banned from the City.

For Further Details On My Life & the story of Liberty city, Please Read "Liberty City: The Worse Place to Live."

**The End**

_**Thank you!! **_


End file.
